Iris
by BestShipDestiel
Summary: Castiel is at the motel all by himself when he discovers a curious device left upon the nightstand between the two Winchester brother's beds. Cute fluffy Sastiel. I regretfully do not own rights to either Supernatural or Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and credit is given to both parties.


Cautious hands investigated the piece of technology left upon the nearby nightstand. It was unlike the black cellular phones the Winchester brothers usually carried, slightly larger, with no flip screen. Bright frosty eyes glanced at the meticulously up kept bed the device had previously laid closer to.  
>"Sam's then..." the curious voice mused aloud to the empty motel room. The item was also thinner than the mobiles the two carried, with a slick glass front which reminded Castiel of the display screen on Sam's laptop. Brushing his fingers across the dark surface, he found a small circular depression that he had missed in his quick visual scan.<br>Pressing the divot, the machine lit up, a flower showing up onscreen. Castiel looked on in wonder as the word Iris appeared along with an arrow marked play. Castiel looked on in wonder as the word Iris appeared above the arrow. He tried touching the arrow, but nothing happened. A frown crossed the angel's face, wondering what had went wrong. He then noticed the unlock button. He slid the button at the bottom of the screen, then pressed the play arrow once more. Slow melodic chords filled the quiet space, making Cas smile softly. He sat down on the perfect bed, placing the music player on the pillow beside him as the artist began to sing.

And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
>'Cause I know that you'd feel me some how.<br>You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be,  
>And I don't wanna go home right now.<p>

Castiel bit his lip at the first verse, wondering what meaning the words held to Sam. The younger Winchester brother had always intrigued the angel. The boy with the demon blood. He never knew where he stood with Sam. Ever since the two first met there was something that was always left unsaid by one or the other at the end of their encounters.

And all I can taste is this moment,  
>And all I can breathe is your life.<br>But sooner or later it's over,  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight.<p>

Castiel ran his fingers through his curly obsidian hair, casting a glance at the door. Dean had gone to the bar earlier around seven that evening, dropping Sam off at the coffee house the three hunter's had seen on their way into Boston. A small idea blossomed inside Cas's head but he shook his head at the absurdity of it and continued to listen thoughtfully.

And I don't want the world to see me,'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
>When everything's meant to be broken,<p>

"I just want you to know who I am." Cas jumped at the sound of Sam's voice, looking guiltily towards the door, The taller Winchester son stooped slightly as he entered, quietly shutting the door behind him. "Sorry, I did not mean to use your music player with out permission... I just liked the flower," Castiel awkwardly stood up, grabbing the device off of Sam's pillow.  
>Sam smiled, "It's okay Cas, I don't mind listening to this song. It's one of my favorites. Leave it on okay?"<p>

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin',Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
>When everything feels like the movies,<br>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

Cas sat back down on Sam's bed, watching as Sam lifted his backpack off his shoulder, checking his cell. "Well Dean's gone for the night, something about ginger twins," Sam commented, glancing at the angel perched on his bed.  
>Castiel nodded, scooting over slightly as Sam crossed the room and sat down beside him. Cas held out the music player to him, but Sam just set it down between the two of them.<p>

And I don't want the world to see me,  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.<br>When everything's meant to be broken,  
>I just want you to know who I am.<p>

The angel cast a quick glance at the young Winchester, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards at the lyrics that soundlessly danced upon his lips. His grey chocolate eyes aglow with a joy Cas had never seen before. He turned away, his face feeling hot and he did not know why the thought of Sam caused him to feel so happy. Sam looked at the celestial being next to him, smiling at the cute scarlet tinge that covered his face. He knew that Cas had feelings for both him and his brother, but Dean usually got most of the attention. The younger Winchester impulsively drew Castiel's chin in his hand, gently pulling his face opposite of him.

And I don't want the world to see me,'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
>When everything's meant to be broken,<br>I just want you to know who I am.

"S-Sa-Sam," Castiel stuttered, trying to focus his gaze anywhere but upon Sam's lips.  
>"Yeah Cas?" The hunter smiled wider, catching his elusive cerulean gaze and holding it.<br>The angel was silent, unable to thing. He leaned forward hesitantly, pressing his mouth against Sam's own softly.  
>Sam sighed at the warmth in the embrace, the sound encouraging Cas to relax.<p>

And I don't want the world to see me,  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.<br>When everything's meant to be broken,  
>I just want you to know who I am.<p>

Sam pulled away first, smiling at the angel's slight frown of disappointment. He pulled out his headphones from the nightstand drawer and picked up the mp3 player. "Come here," he grinned, plugging in the ear buds. Sam laid back on the bed, motioning to the space beside him.  
>Cas returned the smile and crawled next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder, his arms draped across Sam's chest. He took the offered headphone and placed it in his ear after watching Sam demonstrate how with his own.<p>

I just want you to know who I am,  
>I just want you to know who I am,<br>I just want you to know who I am.


End file.
